


May I have this dance?

by BlogTiger



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Touch Aversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlogTiger/pseuds/BlogTiger
Summary: Invited as Arthur’s plus one to John’s and Abigail’s wedding you just have one wish, that might be hard to fulfill.





	May I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU, slighly drunk!Arthur Morgan x touch aversion!Reader (tried to write it as GN, so please point out, if not)  
Words: 1144  
Warning: touch aversion, but fluffy
> 
> I got inspired by the Neighbor AU from @verai-marcel and I got their blessing to use some of their background. :)
> 
> Touch aversion comes in all forms and colours, some don’t like to be touched (even pets), others hate smells, flavours and so on. In this story I tried to express how I feel/live with it.
> 
> Please be aware that English is not my main language. :)
> 
> Please enjoy!

“There you are!” You turned around, recognizing the deep, raspy voice by heart. Arthur was standing near you, looking handsome in his tuxedo. He came out of a barn, rebuild for gatherings, parties or like today, a wedding. John and Abigail finally said yes after so many years being in a relationship. You only knew Arthur for about a year and met his family not quite often. You weren’t officially invited, but every guest could bring their plus one. Tonight, you were Arthur’s plus one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As his neighbor in a small apartment complex you met few times in the hall, a shy ‘hello’ and a smile. But it was only after he knocked on your door one afternoon, in need of an emergency sitter for his dog Copper, you both started to have longer conversations, walked his dog together or had movie nights on Fridays.

At some point you both felt comfortable enough to share sadder stories about your life, you learned about Mary and how heartbroken he was after their long relationship didn’t work out anymore. How he still suffered from it. And he learned about your share of life, especially some of your depressive thoughts and your touch aversion. He never pressured you to sit beside him on the couch, held his distance when you cooked together. And when he had some of his family over and he invited you too, he regularly asked you, if you wanted to step out on the balcony with him, so you didn’t get overwhelmed by all of it. He was very considerate and so it was no surprise that you started to have feelings for him…

One day he told you about the upcoming wedding, the guests, his speech and all, but he also shared his worries, how he was not feeling well to be alone on this big day, how nervous he already was as John’s best man. And then he asked you to be his plus one, because he would feel a lot better if he could see you in the group of guests. Your face was never redder than this day and naturally you said yes…

…only to remember later that night how many people would attend…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had to step out after a while, alcohol helped you being less nervous, and you were a little tipsy. You still could walk straight lines, but you couldn’t hide you red cheeks.

Arthur was not so sure on his feet anymore when he came over to you. You smiled and went towards him.

“You had a glass too much, I suppose?”

“Nah,” raising his hand to his neck. Something he always does when he was nervous. “But I should stop drinking now, or you have to get me back in my bed,” he slurred a bit, but you both laughed.

“Are you feeling okay? They are gettin’ kinda hard to handle when they’re drunk,” referring to the loud audience inside the barn. He looked in your face, he would see a lie after so many months sharing intimate secrets.

“I think I’m okay. Needed fresh air. Don’t worry about your family, they’re very nice,” you ended, but he saw that little sad streak on your face. And you realized you couldn’t hide this one from him. You sighed.

“You know… I always wanted to go to a wedding. I didn’t have a prom and only danced in a disco, where you just shake your limbs and be careful not to break anybody’s nose. I wanted to go to a wedding, because it seems to be the only event to dance… like a romantic dance. Hand in hand and bodies close to each other. I never learned how to dance and now… because of all …this…,” you gestured with your hands down yourself, “I feel like I will no longer have the chance to,” a sad smile on your face.

“You shouldn’t look at me like that. Somebody will think I’m a bad boyfriend.” he laughed. You couldn’t stop the warm feeling in your belly, that tingle all over your body, or the redness spreading over your face and neck. _Boyfriend?_

“No, you make an excellent boyfriend.”

You were so lost in your conversation and your emotions, that you didn’t realize how the music changed, the loud conversation inside stopped. You looked up and lost yourself in his eyes. Later you would blame it on the alcohol.

“You know… I dreamed about dancing with you today,” you whispered.

Arthur’s eyes widened and the redness on his cheeks became more present, his hand going up to his neck again.

“Would you trust me enough for a few minutes?” He held his hands out to you. “No strings attached, no pressure, you can stop whenever you want.”

You took a shaky breath, that was so much to ask. You lifted your hands, first your fingertips touched then you laid your hands carefully in this. Arthur brushed his thumbs slowly on the back of your hand.

_I can do that_

He laid your left hand on this right shoulder and laid his right hand softly on your back, your right hand laid loosely his.

“I don’t know the fancy stuff, but Hosea taught me some basic steps when I was younger,” he explained, showing you which foot to use first and slowly but surely you started a slow dance. You couldn’t help yourself looking down on your feet, scared to step on his.

“Close your eyes for a minute, just feel it. It’s okay, if it’s not perfect from the start.”

It worked better. Smiling you felt your steps in match with the slow music coming out of the barn. It was perfect. You squeezed his hand, smelled his aftershave, felt his warmness, but you also felt the familiar nausea slowly creeping up in your body. Being close to him was too long now, too much. You needed to get away. You felt goose bumps spreading over your skin, your breath quickened…

_…please not yet…_

You felt his hands leave your body, Arthur took some steps away to make room, to make you feel save. He had a sad smile on his face.

“I’m sorry. I should have stopped sooner.”

“No, it was wonderful and better than my dream,” trying to control your breathing again. You put your arms around yourself as if you were cold, though you just felt embarrassed.

Arthur took off his jacket and laid it carefully around your shoulders.

“If I can help you in any way, please tell me. Whatever it is and whenever you need it. Okay? I really mean it!”

You just nodded, finding comfort wearing his jacket, his smell and warmth still lingered on it.

_…I think I love you…_

“Hey, let’s get some sugar into you. I think there’s still some cake left.”

_Thank you so much._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
You can also find me on tumblr: https://blogtiger-in-love.tumblr.com


End file.
